jacsarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Fett XIV (Champions of Odim)
Johnny Fett, fourteenth of his name, was one called both the greatest, and worst rogue, that the continent of Gravitron had ever seen. Although few could argue with his results, his methods were often seen as unnecessary and pointless, sometimes hopping from rooftop to rooftop for a single kill, when a drop of poison in their water would've done. Regardless, he lived his life in the same way that he died; As a rat, spreading his plague, and attempting to scurry from place to place, not caring to be squashed. Early Life Young Johnny was born off of the continent of Gravitron, in a place to the East known as Teycit, to his two loving and wealthy parents, Johnny Fett XIII, and Vironika Cross. In all honesty, loving wasn't quite the word for them, as they constantly neglected the young lad and allowed him to wander the streets as he saw fit. They left half their wealth to young Johnny upon their untimely deaths around his tenth birthday, which was quickly squandered on gambling and whores. Eventually, around his 37th birthday, after a life on turning to being a con artist and rogue, scraping by on what he had left from his inheritance, he received a letter from across the seas; One urging him to come join in on a great adventure. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he eagerly snuck aboard a ship, and sailed off to his new life; One that would treat him much better than his old. Traveling with the Champions of Odim Arriving in Gravitron was more lackluster a thing than Johnny could've hoped for. On the ship, he met two others that had received similar letters to his own; A human cleric named Peef Rimgar, and some sort of tree woman, named Aeraliel. Having never seen something like her before, Johnny bluffed the poor woman into thinking that she was the last of her kind; Something she believed until her death/extinction. They received their quest from an avatar of Odim, the All-God, and set out on adventure, soon meeting up with three others; The minotaur paladin, Taurius, the shifter druid, Rorick, and the slightly mad invoker, Ebon Vlow. Together the party traveled, overcoming great obstacles, such as the Rave Dragon, the Mighty Wheatstalk of Time, and their rival, Lucha Del Fuego, time and time again. Things were looking great for Johnny, right up until an unfortunate encounter with a Sky Pirate Aramada, led by Captain "Cannonleg" Cikass. Although their newly acquired artifact, the Eraglass of Pelor, allowed the Champions to win the battle, it was too late for Johnny, and his close, personal friend, Peef, to abandon the flagship, as it crashed into the city below. Johnny, being a man of great acrobatics, escaped barely with his life, although Peef wasn't as fortunate. The rogue, stricken with grief over the death of his new comrade-in-arms, but unable to express it to the party, concocted a brilliant, (Although not entirely wise) plan, to bring him back from the dead. Since the body was missing a leg, Johnny collected the Sky Pirate Captain's severed cannonleg, and had the party's new wizard, Atom, reborn from the recently deceased Ebon, ressurect Peef, with the cannonleg attached. Johnny's best friend Aera disagreed greatly with the idea, calling it an 'Abomination against nature'. The rogue, not one to give in to peer pressure, squarely knocked her out while the ritual was completed over the next several hours, leading to a falling out between Johnny and Aera. Peef finally awoke, and although clearly ecstatic to be back alive in the presence of friends, and with a new trophy to show for it, seemed very sullen about the whole ordeal, likely because Aera had left the party. The Champions of Odim moved on with heavy hearts, and made their way to their new destination; The City of Livickun. Untimely Death His pet, Ezekiel His Legacy